yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/201-210
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 201. || چون گذشت آن مجلس و خوان کرم || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Altı ay kadar murat alıp murat verdiler. Bu suretle o kız da tamamen iyileşti. || In following six months they set about fulfilling their desire, until the peak of her health could not have been any higher. . |- | 202. || دست او بگرفت و برد اندر حرم || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Ondan sonra hekim, kuyumcuya bir şerbet yaptı, kuyumcu içti, kızın karşısında erimeye başladı. || After some time the physician prepared for the man a potion so that after drinking, she saw he was pale, lacking emotion. ; |- | 203. || قصه رنجور و رنجوری بخواند || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Hastalık yüzünden kuyumcunun güzelliği kalmayınca kızın canı, onun derdinden azat oldu, ondan vazgeçti. || When all of his good looks vanished, because of the illness, the soul of the girl was forgotten, he only knew his distress. . ,. |- | 204. || بعد از آن در پیش رنجورش نشاند || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ, || Kuyumcu, çirkinleşip hastalanınca, yüzü sararıp solunca kızın gönlü de yavaş yavaş ondan soğudu. || And soon after, when he ugly, out of favour… gaunt became, gradually her heart a cold place he didn’t even haunt became. |- | 205. || رنگ روی و نبض و قاروره بدید || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Ancak zâhirî güzelliğe ait bulunan aşklar aşk değildir. Onlar nihayet bir âr olur. || Loves that are skin deep... that based on form’s colour were, are not true love but in the end a disgrace to the lover were. |- | 206. || هم علاماتش هم اسبابش شنید || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Keşke kuyumcu baştanbaşa ayıp ve âr olsaydı, tamamıyla çirkin bulunsaydı da başına bu kötü hal gelmeseydi! || It would’ve been better if he had originally been very ugly, so that such a fate upon his head would never have to be! : |- | 207. || گفت هر دارو که ایشان کرده اند || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Kuyumcunun gözünden ırmak gibi kanlar aktı, yüzü canına düşman kesildi. || Blood with tears flowed like a river from those eyes of him; his face had now become the enemy in that demise of him. , |- | 208. || آن عمارت نیست ویران کرده اند || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Tavus kuşunun kanadı, kendisine düşmandır. Nice padişahlar vardır ki kuvvet ve azametleri helâklerine sebep olmuştur. || The peacock’s real enemy is the colour and fair tail of his... a king’s death due to magnificence is often the tale of his. . |- | 209. || بی خبر بودند از حال درون || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Kuyumcu, ”Ben o ahuyum ki göbeğimin miskinden dolayı bu avcı, benim sâf kanımı dökmüştür. || He cried: “I’m the muskdeer and because of gland of mine, hunter took my innocent blood, with no command of mine. , |- | 210. || استعیذ الله مما یفترون || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Ah, ben o sahra tilkisiyim ki postum için beni tuzağa düşürüp tuttular, başımı kestiler. || that fair fox of the meadow am I whose head they will cut off… yes, for the sake of my fur, me… they would kill. :